The present invention relates generally to insecticidal compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to insecticidal compositions with increased efficacy and/or insecticidal compositions that are safened.
Pesticides, especially organophosphate insecticides, have come under increased scrutiny. Specifically, the Food Quality Protection Act of 1996 (FQPA) mandates that the EPA reassess all pesticide tolerances and exemptions from tolerances by 2006. Many insecticides have been assigned top priority for tolerance reassessment and risk assessment. However, the fact remains that chemical pesticides are useful for protecting economically important crops. Thus, there is a need for insecticidal compositions which are more efficacious or which retain their efficacy at lower doses.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,560 to Henderson, the art has attempted to manage the problem of insecticide toxicity in the environment through careful selection and application of herbicides and pesticides. As described therein, ideal application of insecticides to crops might involve applying minimal quantities of insecticides which maintain effectiveness over a longer period of time. Many insecticides currently available, such as pyrethrum, the pyrethroids, organophosphates, and biologicals, rapidly degrade after exposure to ultraviolet radiation and/or through hydrolysis and oxidation. Unfortunately, these active ingredients may degrade well before they have accomplished their purpose. To address these problems, Henderson discloses an insecticide carrier that is a mixture of petrolatum (preferably white petroleum), diatomaceous earth, and preferably a diluent, such as xe2x80x9ccrop oil.xe2x80x9d The carrier is reported to provide increased wash-off resistance, increased effectiveness against insects, adhesion to vegetation and ultraviolet shielding. The crop oil is an inert petroleum agricultural spray oil which may be a light to heavy paraffin oil, having viscosity ranging from 40 to 85 sec. Saybolt at 4xc2x0 C. The disclosed crop oils are reported to be non-phytotoxic. Examples of diluent crop oils include CHEVRON BASE OIL C(copyright) and SUN 11N(copyright). Henderson reports that low rates of the insecticidal toxicant (a bacterial insecticide) are more effective when used in combination with the proper carrier/adjuvant. It should be considered, however, that increased persistence of pesticidal residues may not be advantageous in all cases because, for example, they might be ingested by the consumer of the produce.
JP 58-172304, assigned to Japan Agricultural Chemicals discloses an ant control agent comprising organophosphorus insecticides plus anionic and nonionic surfactants which is applied to wood surfaces. The anionic surfactant is preferably dodecylbenzene calcium sulfonate. The non-ionic surfactant is polyoxyethylene alkylphenol-ether. The ant control agent reportedly permeates the wood and adheres to the wood surface better than the prior art materials.
WO 97/11606, assigned to BASF AG discloses a means for combating parasitic fungi. The means involves using as active agents fenazaquin and at least one compound that prevents respiration in the cytochrome III complex. These agents can be blended with a variety of carriers including aromatics, paraffins, ketones, amines, kaolins, silicates, non-ionic and anionic surfactants.
JP 9-268108A assigned to Hokko Chemical, discloses a low dose organophosphorus compound (e.g., acephate), non-ionic and/or anionic surfactants and a solid carrier having a specified degree of whiteness. The non-ionic surfactants can be polyoxyethylene alkyl ether, polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene aryl phenyl ether, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block polymer, or the like, having an HLB in the range of the 13 to 18. The anionic surfactants may be higher alcohol sulfuric acid ester salt, higher alkyl ether sulfuric acid ester salt, sulfonation fatty acid ester, sulfonation olefin, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfuric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene styrene-modified phenyl ether sulfuric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block polymer sulfuric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether sulfonate, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether acetic acid ester sulfonate, polyoxyalkylene alkyl phenyl ether acetic acid ester sulfonate, polyoxyalkylene aryl phenyl ether acetic acid ester sulfonate, alkylbenzene sulfonate, alkyl naphthalene sulfonate, dialkyl sulfosuccinic acid salt, lignin sulfonate, higher alcohol phosphoric acid ester salt, higher alkyl ether phosphoric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether phosphoric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene styrenated phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester salt, the polyoxyalkylene styrene-modified phenyl ether phosphoric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block polymer phosphoric acid ester salt, naphthalene sulfonic acid formalin condensate, or the like. The working examples in JP 9-268108A teach the use of non-ionic or anionic surfactants. Both types of surfactants in one formulation are not taught.
At col. 8, lines 45-47, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,488 to Etheridge teaches that when the herbicidal composition described therein is to be used as a pre-emergent treatment for weed control. A fertilizer, an insecticide, a fungicide, or another herbicide may be included in the formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,542 to Hamilton, et al. is also directed to herbicidal compositions which may further contain an adjuvant, including a mixture of petroleum hydrocarbons, alkyl esters and acids, anionic surfactants and inert materials, e.g., DASH(copyright) adjuvant available from BASF Corporation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,728 and 5,084,087, both to Hazen et. al., describe adjuvants that are useful for herbicide formulations.
The term xe2x80x9cnecessary effective dosexe2x80x9d, as used herein, means the dose at which a desired pesticidal activity is achieved.
The term xe2x80x9ceffectivexe2x80x9d, as used herein, means the typical amount, dosage or concentration or percentage of an active ingredient necessary to achieve a desired result.
The term xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means an inert material added to a technical toxicant to facilitate later dilution to field strength.
The term xe2x80x9cdiluentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means a material, liquid or solid, serving to dilute the technical toxicant to field strength for adequate plant coverage, maximum effectiveness and economy.
Organophosphorus compounds, such as organophosphates, are anticholinesterase chemicals which damage or destroy cholinesterase, the enzyme required for nerve function in the living body. Various alkoxy groups (X) are often attached to the phosphorus as follows:
O (or S) 
The term xe2x80x9cHLBxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means hydrophilic/lipophilic balance. For example, emulsifiers typically involve a molecule that combines hydrophilic and lipophilic groups. The hydrophilic/lipophilic balance (HLB) is a major factor in determining the emulsification characteristics of a non-ionic surfactant. Surfactants with lower HLB values are more lipophilic, while surfactants with higher HLB values are more hydrophilic. These HLB values assist formulators by reducing the number of surfactants to be evaluated for a given application. In general, surfactant function falls within specific HLB ranges, noted below:
In the present application, all percentages are weight percent unless otherwise indicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide more efficacious organophosphorus insecticidal compositions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide organophosphorus insecticidal compositions that demonstrate substantially equivalent efficacy at reduced application rates.
In accordance with these objects, it has been surprisingly discovered that blending an organophosphorus insecticidal composition with a certain class of adjuvant enables the use of lower levels of said insecticide while maintaining the active ingredient""s effectiveness. Also, such blending improves the efficacy of certain organophosphorus insecticides at equivalent application rates.
Thus, in one embodiment the present invention is an insecticidal composition composed of from about 0.015% to about 3.6% of one or more organophosphate insecticidal compound; from about 0.5% to about 99.5% of an adjuvant composition comprising, based on the weight of the adjuvant:
(a) from about 20 to about 90 weight percent of a lower alkanol ester of a fatty acid containing from 4-22 carbon atoms;
(b) from about 4 to about 40 weight percent of an anionic surfactant selected from the group consisting of partial sulfate and phosphate esters and carboxylates of monohydroxylfunctional polyoxyalkylene ethers;
(c) from about 2 to about 20 weight percent of a long chain carboxylic acid containing from about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms; and
(d) optionally, a hydrocarbon;
and diluent.
In another embodiment, the insecticidal composition is composed of about 0.5%-about 99.5% of an adjuvant composition comprising, based on the weight of the adjuvant:
(a) from about 30 to about 80 percent of a lower alkanol ester of a fatty acid containing from 10 to about 20 carbon atoms;
(b) from about 4 to about 20 percent of an anionic surfactant selected from the group consisting of the partial sulfate and phosphate esters and carboxylates of monohydroxyl-functional polyoxyalkylene ethers having an average molecular weight of from 600 to about 1200 Daltons; and
(c) from 4 to about 6 percent of a long chain carboxylic acid having from 10 to about 20 carbon atoms;
about 0.015% to about 3.6% of one or more organophosphate insecticidal compound; and diluent.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an insecticidal composition composed of about 0.5%-about 99.5% of an adjuvant composition comprising, based on the weight of the adjuvant:
(a) from about 2 to about 30 percent of an anionic surfactant selected from the group consisting of the partial sulfate and phosphate esters and carboxylates of monohydroxyl-functional polyoxyalkylene ethers and their alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts;
(b) one of the following fatty acid components:
(i) from 1 to about 20 percent of a fatty acid having from 10 to about 22 carbon atoms; and
(ii) from 10 to about 96 percent of a lower alkanol ester of a fatty acid having form 10 to about 22 carbon atoms; and
(c) a hydrocarbon component with is
(i) from 90 to about 10 percent when the fatty acid component is (b) (i); and
(ii) up to about 70 percent when the fatty acid component is (b) (ii); about 0.015%-about 3.6% of one or more organophospate insecticidal compounds; and diluent.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for controlling insect populations in crops. The method involves applying to said crop an effective amount of one of the insecticidal compositions described above. It is method is especially efficacious when used to control insect populations or the lepidopteran order.
To promote an understanding of the principles of the present invention, descriptions of specific embodiments of the invention follow and specific language is used to describe them. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is intended by the use of specific language. Alterations, further modifications and such further applications of the principles of the invention discussed are contemplated as would normally occur to one ordinarily skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.
As discussed, the present invention relates to organophosphorus insecticidal composition containing an organophosphorus insecticide, an adjuvant and, optionally, a diluent.
The preferred organophosphorus compounds useful in the practice of the present invention are represented by the following structures: 
Specific organophosphorus compounds useful in the practice of the present invention include, but are not limited to, O,S-dimethyl acetylphosphoramidothioate, CAS Number 30560-19-1 (Acephate); S-[2-(formylmethylamino)-2-oxoethyl]O,O-dimethyl phosphorodithioate, CAS Number 2540-82-1 (Formothion); S-6-chloro-2,3-dihydro-2-oxo-oxazolo[4,5-b]pyridin-3-ylmethyl]O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 35575-96-3 (Azamethiphos); O,O-diethyl S-[4-oxo-1,2,3-benzotriazin-3(4H)-yl)-methyl]phosphorodithioate, CAS Number 2642-71-9 (Azinphos-ethyl); O,O-dimethyl S-[4-oxo,1,2,3-benzotriazin-3(4H)-yl)methyl]-phosphorodithioate (CAS 9CI), CAS Number 86-50-0 (Azinphos-methyl); 2-chloro-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)vinyl diethylphosphate (IUPAC), CAS Number 470-90-6 (Chlorfenvinphos); O-4-cyanophenyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate, CAS Number 2636-26-2 (Cyanophos); S-[(4-chlorophenyl)thio]methyl O,O-diethyl phosporothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 786-19-6 (Danifos); O,O-diethyl O-[4-methylsulfinyl)phenyl)phosphorothioate (CAS), CAS Number 115-:90-2,(Fensulfothion); S,S,S-tributyl phosphorotrithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 78-48-8 (Tribufos); O,O-diethyl O-[6-methyl-2(1-methylethyl)-4-pyrimidinyl]phosphorothioate (CAS 9CI); O,O-diethyl O-(2isopropyl-6-methyl-4-pyrimidinyl)phosphorothioate (CAS 8CI), CAS Number 333-41-5 (Active ingredient of Diazinon); O,O-dimethyl S-methylcarbamoylmethyl phosphorodithioate, CAS Number 60-51-5 (Dimethoate); S,Sxe2x80x2-(1,4-dioxane-2,3-diyl)O,O,Oxe2x80x2,O-tetraethyl bis(phosphorodithioate) (IUPAC), CAS Number 78-34-2 (Dioxathion); O,O-diethyl S-[2-(ethylthio)ethyl]phosphorodithioate (CAS), CAS Number 298-044 (Disulfoton); S-5-methoxy-4-oxo-4H-pyran-2-ylmethyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 2778-04-3 (Endothion); O,O,Oxe2x80x2,Oxe2x80x2-tetraethyl S,Sxe2x80x2-methylene bis(phosphorodithioate) (IUPAC), CAS Number 563-12-2 (Ethion); O,O-dimethyl O-4-nitro-m-tolyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC); O,O-dimethyl O-(3-methyl-4-nitrophenyl)phosphorothioate (CAS), CAS Number 122-14-5 (Fenitrothion); O-ethyl S,S-dipropyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC, CAS Number), CAS Number 13194-48-4 (Ethoprop); O,O-diethyl O-(1,2,2,2-tetrachloroethyl)phosphorothioate (CAS), CAS Number 54593-83-8 (Chlorethoxyfos); S-benzyl O,O-di-isopropyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 26087-47-8 (Iprobenfos); O-5-chloro-1-isopropyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl O,O-diethyl phosphorothioate, CAS Number 42509-80-8 (Isazofos); 1-methylethyl 2-[[ethoxy[(1-methylethyl)amino]phosphinothioyl]osy]benzoate (CAS), CAS Number 25311-71-1 (Isofenphos); O,O-Diethyl O-(5-phenyl-3-isoxazolyl)phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 18854-01-8 (Isoxathion); O,O-dimethyl S-2-(1-methylcarbamoylethylthio)-ethyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 2275-23-2 (Vamidothion); S-[2-(ethylsulfinyl)-1-methylethyl]O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate, CAS Number 2674-91-1, (Active Ingredient of Metasystox-S) S-2,3-dihydro-5-methoxy-2-oxo-1,3,4-thiadiazol-3-ylmethyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 950-37-8 (Methidathion); O,O-dimethyl O-(4-nitrophenyl)phosphorothioate, CAS Number 298-00-0 (Methyl Parathion); Alpha isomer of 2-carbomethoxy-1-methylvinyl dimethyl phosphate (typical 63%); Beta isomer of 2-carbomethoxy-1 methylvinyl dimethyl phosphate (typical 25%), CAS Number 7786-34-7 (Mevinphos); S-morpholinocarbonylmethyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 144-41-2, (Morphothion); 1,2-dibromo-2,2-dichloroethyl dimethyl phosphate, CAS Number 300-76-5 (Naled); Ethyl 3-methyl4-(methylthio)phenyl (1-methylethyl)-phosphoramidate (CAS), CAS Number 22224-92-6 (Fenamiphos); S-[N-(2-chlorophenyl)butyramidomethyl]O,O-dimethyl phosphordithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 83733-82-8, (Fosmethilan); O-(1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-phenylpyridazin-3-yl) O,O-diethyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 119-12-0 (Pyridaphenthion); O,O-dimethyl S-[2-(methylamino)-2-oxoethyl]phosphorothioate (CAS), CAS Number 1113-02-6; (Omethoate); O,O-diethyl O-(4-nitrophenyl)phosphorothioate; CAS Number 56-38-2 (Parathion); S-2,5-dichlorophenyl-thiomethyl O,O-diethyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 2275-14-1 (Phencapton); S-(xcex1-ethyoxycarbonylbenzyl) O,O-dimethyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 2597-03-7 (Phenthoate); O,O-Diethyl S-[(ethylthio)methyl]phosphorodithioate (CAS), CAS Number 298-02-2 (Phorate); S-[(6chloro-2-oxo-3(2H)-benzoxazolyl)methyl]O,O-diethyl phosphorodithioate (CAS), CAS Number 2310-17-0 (Phosalone); S-[1,3-dihydro-1,3-dioxo-2H-isoindol-2-yl)methyl]O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate (CAS 9CI), CAS Number 732-11-6 (Phosmet); O-4-Chloro-3-nitrophenyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 2463-84-5 (Phosnichlor); 2-chloro-2-diethylcarbamoyl-1-methylvinyl dimethyl phosphate (IUPAC), CAS Number 13171-21-6 (Phosphamidon); O-(4-bromo-2,5-dichlorophenyl) O-methyl phenylphosphonothioate, CAS Number 21609-90-5, (Leptophos); xcex1-[[(diethoxyphosphinothioyl)oxy]imino]benzeneacetonitrile (IUPAC), CAS Number 14816-18-3 (Phoxim); O-(2-diethylamino-6-methylpyrimidin4-yl) O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate, CAS Number 29232-93-7 (Pirimiphos-methyl); O-2-diethylamino-6-methylpyrimidin-4-yl O,O-diethyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), Number CAS 23505-41-1 (Pirimiphos-ethyl); O-ethyl S-propyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 41198-08-7 (Profenofos); S-(2,3-dihydro-5-isopropoxy-2-oxo-1,3,4-thiadiazol-3-ylmethyl) O,O-diethyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 20276-83-9 (Prothidathion); O,O-Diethyl S-(N-isopropylcarbamoylmethyl)phosphorodithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 2275-18-5 (Prothoate); S-2-methylpiperidinocarbonylmethyl O,O-dipropyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC); S-[2-(2-methyl-1-piperidinyl)-2-oxoethyl]O,O-dipropyl phosphorodithioate (CAS), CAS Number 24151-93-7 (Piperophos); O-(2,6-Dichloro-4-methylphenyl) O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 57018-04-9 (Tolclofos-methyl); O,O-Dimethyl O-(2,4,5-trichlorophenyl)phosphoro-thioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 299-84-3 (Ronnel); O-ethyl S,S-di-sec-butyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC) or O-ethyl S,S-bis(1-methylpropyl)phosphorodithioate), FMC Corp. Code Number 67825 (Cadusafos); 5-methoxymethylcarbamolymethyl O,O-dimethyl phosphorodithioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 919-76-6 (Sophamide); Demeton, CAS Number 8065-48-3 (mixture of demeton-O (O,O-diethyl O-2-(ethylthio)ethylphosphorothioate) (IUPAC) CAS 298-03-3) and demeton-S (O,O-diethyl S-2-(ethylthio)ethylphosphorothioate) (IUPAC) CAS 126-75-0); (Demeton I (thiono isomer)) and (Demeton II (thiolo isomer)); S-[N-(1-cyano-1-methylethyl)carbamoylmethyl]O,O-diethyl phosphoro-thioate (IUPAC), CAS Number 3734-95-0 (Cyanthoate); 0-[2-(1,1-Dimethylethyl)-5-pyrimidinyl]O-ethyl O-(1-methylethyl)phosphorothioate (CAS), CAS Number 96182-53-5 (Tebupirimfos); S-[[1,1-Dimethylethyl)thio]methyl]O,O-diethyl phosphorodithioate (CAS), CAS Number 13071-79-9 (Terbufos); (Z)-2-chloro-1-(2,4,5-trichlorophenyl)vinyl dimethyl phosphate (IUPAC), CAS Number 22248-79-9 (Tetra Chlorvinphos); S-[2-(ethylthio)ethyl]O,O-dimethyl phosphoro-dithioate (CAS 8 and 9 CI), CAS Number 640-15-3 (Thiometon); O-(2,4-dichlorophenyl) O-ethyl S-propyl phosphodithioate (CAS), CAS Number 34643-46-4 (Prothiofos); S-2-Chloro-1-phthalimidoethyl O,O-diethyl phophorodithioate, CAS Number 10311-84-9 (Dialifos); Dimethyl (2,2,2-trichloro-1-hydroxyethyl)phosphonate (CAS), CAS Number 52-68-6 (Trichlorfon).
The preferred organophosphorus insecticides are chlorpyrifos, parathion, ethyl-methyl parathion, methyl parathion, dimethoate, azinphosmethyl, acephate, diazinon, malathion, ethion, and fonofos. The more preferred of these organophosphorus insecticides are chlorpyrifos, parathion, ethyl-methyl parathion, methyl parathion, dimethoate, azinphosmethyl, acephate, diazinon and malathion. The most preferred organophosphorus compounds are chlorpyrifos, oxydementon-methyl, dimethoate, methyl parathion, azinphosmethyl, parathion, ethyl-methyl parathion and certain combinations of these.
The concentration of insecticidal compound in the insecticidal composition of the present invention will depend on the specific insecticide used and the specific adjuvant composition. Generally, the insecticidal compound will be present at between about 0.015 % and about 3.6 % of the composition as applied to the substrate, e.g., plant. More preferably, the insecticidal compound will be present at between about 0.015% about 1.8% of the composition as applied to the substrate.
Adjuvant compositions useful in the practice of the present invention include those based on methylated seed oils such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,908; 5,102,442 and 5,238,604, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for the adjuvants described therein. Representative preferred adjuvants are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,908 as a mixture of:
(a) an anionic surfactant derived from esterification of a polyoxyalkylene nonionic surfactant with a dihydric or trihydric inorganic acid or by carboxylation with an organic acid derivative;
(b) (i) a long chain carboxylic acid and/or (ii) lower alkanol ester thereof; and
(c) a hydrocarbon.
The anionic surfactants of (a) are preferably the partial sulfate and phosphate esters of polyoxyalkylene ethers. These partial esters are prepared by methods well known to those skilled in the art, for example, by reacting on of the well known and commercially available monohydric polyoxyalkylene ethers with sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid or their chemical equivalents. The sulfate esters so obtained consist predominantly of the half ester (monoester) while the phosphate esters generally contain both mono- and diesters. Also useful, are the carboxylate surfactants, as are also the simple salts of these surfactants, for example the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or ammonium salts, particularly the latter. The preferred nonionic, monofunctional ethers used to prepare the esters are available commercially. The preferred ethers have molecular weights of from about 400 to about 3000 Daltons, more preferably, from about 600 to about 1200 Daltons. An exemplary anionic surfactant is KLEARFAC(copyright) AA-270, a phosphate ester product of BASF Corporation, Mt. Olive, N.J.
The long chain carboxylic acid component (b) (i) may have a chain length of from 10 to 22 carbon atoms. Preferably, the carboxylic acid component is selected from the group of naturally occurring fatty aids such as stearic acid, linoleic acid, palmitic acid, oleic acid and the like and mixtures thereof. The unsaturated fatty acids are preferred. The long chain carboxylic acid ester component (b) (ii) may be considered as derived from a lower alkanol having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, propyl alcohol or butyl alcohol and a long chain carboxylic acid. The methyl and ethyl esters are preferred. Most particularly, the methyl esters are utilized. The long chain carboxylic acid generally contains from 10-22 carbon atoms, preferably from 14-18 carbon atoms. Preferred are those carboxylic acids obtainable form natural sources such as fats and oils, for example, lauric, myristic, stearic, linoleic, linolenic, palmitic and oleic acids. Mixtures of these acids are also useful. Preferred are methyl esters of oleic and palmitic acids.
The hydrocarbon component (c) may be derived principally from vegetable or petroleum sources. Hydrocarbon components derived from petroleum sources may be predominately aliphatic or aromatic. Preferred are the aromatic solvents particularly those containing alkylated benzenes and naphthalenes.
The adjuvants generally contain, in percent by weight relative to the total weight of the adjuvant, from about 2 to about 30 percent anionic surfactant (a); from about 1 to about 20 percent fatty acid (b) (i) or from 10 to about 96 percent lower alkanol ester (b) (ii); and from about 90 to about 10 percent hydrocarbon component (c). More preferably, the adjuvant contains from about 2 to about 10 percent anionic surfactant (a); from about 4 to about 10 percent fatty acid (b) (i) or form 10 to about 50 percent lower alkanol ester (b) (ii); and from about 88 to about 40 percent hydrocarbon component (c). The hydrocarbon component is optional when the (b) component is a fatty acid ester.
A representative adjuvant product, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,908, is:
(a) 22.5% Klearfac(copyright) AA270 (phosphate ester anionic surfactant derived from nonionic polyether having a molecular weight of about 800 Daltons.);
(b) 37.5% C65 methylester (lower alkanol ester of a fatty acid having 4-22 carbon atoms which is approximately a 1:1 blend of methyloleate and methylpalmitate derived from natural sources) (available from Stepan Chemical Co.);
(c) 5% oleic acid (carboxylic acid);
(d) 35% aromatic(copyright) 150 solvent (mixed aromatic solvent) (available from Exxon Chemical Corporation).
One particularly preferred series of adjuvants was available from BASF Corporation, Mt. Olive, N.J. under the DASH(copyright) family of adjuvants.
The final concentration of adjuvant applied will depend upon the specific application (crop, pest, etc.) as well as the activity of the insecticide but it will typically be in the range of about 0.5 to about 99.5%. Preferably, the amount of adjuvant will be about 0.25% to about 7% of the spray mix. More preferably, the amount of adjuvant will be about 0.25% to about 4.0% of the spray mix. Most preferably, the amount of adjuvant will be about 0.25 to about 1.0% of the spray mix. It is contemplated that the adjuvant can make up as high as 99% of the applied mixture when a highly concentrated insecticidal compound is used, such as in ultra low volume application in which the adjuvant and carrier may be one and the same.
The adjuvant is typically applied at a rate of from about 0.5 pints/acre to about 2 pints per acre, with the preferred rate being about 1 pint/acre.
Optionally, the insecticidal compositions of the present invention may be blended with a wide variety of other agricultural adjuvants, diluents or carriers, including, but not limited to orgainc solvents, petroleum distillates, water or other liquid carriers, surface active dispersing agents, finely divided inert solids, etc.
Also, tank mixes may bemade of the insecticidal composition of the present invention with other herbicides, fungicides, plant growth regulators, plant nutrients, and other crop protection and/or crop management chemicals.
The composition of the present invention is useful for controlling economically important pests, including but not limited to: Corn rootworm, wireworm, flea beetle, chafer, cutworm, corn borer, fruit fly, wheat bulb fly, symphylid, mite, alfalfa weevil, aphid, leafhopper, peach twig borer, codling moth, plum curculio, leaf roller, scale, corn earworm, termite, armyworm, bollworm, budworm, boll weevil, looper, lygus, whitefly, thrip, pear psylla, Mexican bean beetle, Colorado potato beetle, greenbug, sorghum shooffly, leafminer, corn rootworm, psyllid, Hessian fly, foliar nematode, billbug, seed corn maggot, seed corn beetle, white grub and other soil insects, mealybug, mosquitoe, psyllids, cabbageworm, grape moth, spittlebug, and hornworm. The composition of the present invention is most preferably used to control pests of the lepidopteran order such as beet armyworm (Spodoptera exigua), tobacco budworm (Heliothis virescens), fall armyworm (S. fruqiperda), cabbage looper (Trichoplusia ni), diamondback moth (Plutella aylostella), imported cabbageworm (Pieris rapae) and soybean loopers (Pseudoplusia includens).
The insecticidal composition of the present invention can be applied to crops, including but not limited to bush and vine crops, vegetables, ornamentals, stone fruits, deciduous fruits, forage crops, cereals, citrus, legumes, etc. Exemplary specific crops are mushrooms, avocados, artichokes, asparagus, apples, apricots, almonds, beans, beets, bananas, broccoli, corn, cabbage, caneberries, cranberries, cantaloupes, cauliflower, cherries, coffee, collards, cotton, cucumbers, dewberries, eggplant, grapes, kiwifruit, lettuce, melons, mint, mustard, nectarines, peas, potatoes, peaches, pears, peppers, radishes, squash, strawberries, tea, tomatoes, turf, watermelons, and walnuts. The invention is preferably used to control pests on cotton, okra, green beans, sweet corn, soybeans and potatoes.
The insecticidal composition of the present invention is prepared by blending the adjuvant with the insecticide compound. Exemplary blending techniques are described in the following non-limiting examples: Water is typically used as a diluent in the practice of the present invention. But other diluents can be used as will be apparent to the ordinarily skilled in the art. Other suitable diluents include spray oils such as vegetable, paraffinic or mineral oils. The invention will now be described by referring to the following detailed examples. These examples are set forth by way of illustration and are not intended to be limiting in scope.